Alternative à l'Australie
by kika83
Summary: je pense que le titre parle de lui même!


Alternative à l'Australie

Début de soirée

Sur le ferry, Australie

_ C'est le temps que nous devrons attendre ?

_ Mac…

_ Nous ne sommes pas à Washington, nous ne sommes même pas sur le même continent !

_ Un changement de lieu ne change rien à ce que nous sommes.

Son regard ne quittait pas le sien.

_ Non, mais ça fait du bien d'oublier ce que nous sommes parfois.

Les regards se firent encore plus intenses. Elle avait raison, il était d'accord, mais il ne fallait pas. Ils ne devaient pas.

Ils ne se lâchaient plus, enfermés dans leur propre monde. Plus rien n'existait à part eux deux et leurs regards, eux deux et leurs sentiments, eux deux et leur connexion, eux deux et leurs envies.

Elle se rapprocha doucement. Elle voulait observer sa réaction, elle voulait lui faire passer son désir, elle voulait être sûr qu'il comprenne.

Il ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés toujours aux siens, le cœur battant à tout rompre, anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Plus elle s'approchait, plus sa lucidité disparaissait. Il en avait envie, oublier ce qu'ils étaient, oublier leur passé, caresser sa bouche, effleurer sa langue. Elle était proche, tellement proche ! Il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller ses lèvres, il voyait l'étincelle d'envie briller dans ses yeux, il sentait sa main remonter lentement sur son bras, et il sentit ses défenses s'évanouir. Alors il franchit les derniers centimètres d'interdit, les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son désir de sa morale, oubliant pour une fois ce qu'ils étaient.

Les yeux se fermèrent au contact pulpeux des lèvres. Les bouches se cherchèrent tout d'abord avant qu'elles ne fassent plus connaissance et qu'elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre, pleines d'entrain et de tendresse. Le baiser se fit doux. Une découverte. La recherche de la face inconnue mais tant convoitée de l'autre. Puis il stoppa, tout en douceur également. Les visages reculèrent un peu, pour s'observer, s'étudier, réaliser. Les yeux brillaient, les bouches réclamaient, encore. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre que l'autre manquait déjà, que le vide avait trouvé sa place. Insupportable. On ne peut pas séparer les ailes d'un magnifique papillon ! Alors les bouches se retrouvèrent, si facilement, si naturellement ! Elles se firent plus appuyées, plus pressantes, amenant le corps de la femme à se poser sur celui de l'homme, entraînant les mains à se mouvoir, à exprimer par le toucher le ressenti. Les bouches se cajolaient, se happaient, se mordaient, se léchaient. Comme si elles se connaissaient déjà, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Un tourbillon de bonheur et de sensualité. Mais la véritable explosion eut lieu quand les deux langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet des plus érotiques. Se goûtant, se testant, se battant, se caressant. L'étreinte était chargée de plaisirs, le baiser était des plus fougueux. Puis ce dernier se transforma, grandit, mûrit. Laissant place à la délicatesse, au partage, à l'amour. Avant de se terminer doucement dans de derniers soupirs. Les yeux ne s'ouvrirent que de longues secondes plus tard, une fois les souffles calmés, une fois la réalité revenue. Mais ils restèrent encore, là, les nez se frôlant, à se contempler. Longtemps. A comprendre. A accepter.

Mac recula légèrement de l'appui qu'elle avait sur Harm. Assez pour laisser échapper l'intimité qu'ils avaient créée. Assez pour ne pas retomber dans le pur désir, et encore une fois oublier où ils étaient. Alors pour y aider, et pour éviter qu'une gène pesante ne vienne s'installer entre eux, elle dit :

_ Alors, où m'emmenez-vous dîner ?

Fin de soirée

Sur le ferry, Australie

Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée. Le Luna Park était grandiose. Ils avaient été émerveillés tout au long de leur promenade à travers les attractions. Mangeant hot-dog, barbe à papa et pomme d'amour, se racontant leurs souvenirs d'enfance dans d'autres parcs tels que celui-ci, participant à certains jeux, montant sur quelques attractions, riant aux éclats, passant simplement du temps tous les deux, loin du JAG et de leurs quotidiens. Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser échangé, de longue étreinte, ou de discussion sérieuse, mais il y avait eu les regards, tout le temps, il y avait eu les frôlements, souvent, et il y avait eu les mains liées, parfois. Plus que ce qu'ils étaient, ne permettait. Plus qu'il n'y avait jamais eu à Washington.

Ils étaient à l'arrière du bateau. Admirant les reflets argentés de la lune sur les ondes aqueuses engendrées par le passage du ferry sur l'océan. Du moins, Mac, radieuse, admirait la magnificence de la vue, Harm, tendu, était concentré sur elle, à l'observer, la détailler, la découvrir, et résister.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Si intense. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de remarque, profitant de la chaleur qu'il faisait naître en elle. Mais elle ne résista pas très longtemps, curieuse de voir ce que ses yeux reflétaient. Elle se tourna face à lui. Il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Ce regard, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pas comme ça. Si noir, si profond, si intense. Jamais il n'avait été si expressif. Reflet du combat intérieur. Mélange de désir et de retenue.

Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait des gestes, elle voulait des mots. Elle voulait ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle, son corps, son âme. Elle le voulait lui, ce soir. Elle voulait Harm, et oublier le Capitaine. Mais il résistait, il avait du mal, tout son corps le criait. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin qu'elle l'aide.

_ Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ?

_ … Je vous trouve changée. Vous avez l'air épanouie.

_ Je le suis Harm. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. Merci.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire tomber les dernières barrières. Il fondit littéralement sur elle, coulant son corps contre le sien, scotchant sa bouche à la sienne, emprisonnant ses hanches de ses mains, étouffant des râles de plaisir. Elle ne demandait que ça, il le sentait. Elle ne résista pas quand sa langue força le passage de ses dents pour se réfugier chez elle et entamer une danse sensuelle avec la sienne. Les mains de Mac se mirent au travail également, caressant de manière appuyée son torse, remontant autour de son cou, jouant sensuellement avec les cheveux à la base de la nuque. De quoi attiser davantage l'appétit de Harm. Il la poussa sauvagement contre la rambarde du bateau, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Son corps se fit plus pressant contre le sien, ses mains se baladèrent encore plus sur son corps. Le désir montait en flèche, les soupirs augmentaient en fréquence, les frissons secouaient leur corps.

Mac réagit la première lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Harm se faufiler sous son top. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête mais ils ne pouvaient pas, pas encore, pas là.

_ (Difficilement) Harm…

_ (Descendant sur son cou) Mmhh ?

Soupirs.

_ Il faut qu'on arrête.

Grognements. Il s'arrêta, calant son front contre le sien, la respiration encore anarchique, les yeux fermés, tout comme les siens.

_ (Dans un murmure) Vous m'aviez presque convaincu d'oublier pour une fois ce que nous sommes.

Mac entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Harm. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à revenir en arrière, pas ce soir. Seulement, on n'est pas au bon endroit.

Harm sembla revenir à la réalité. Il recula d'un pas et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours sur le bateau, il n'y avait que trois autres couples autour d'eux, mais ceux-ci s'étaient déjà retournés les observant les yeux exorbités. Il se tourna face à Mac, baissa la tête et souffla. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de calmer son désir. Puis il remonta les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Mac. Son regard étincelait encore de plaisir et d'envie, elle ne le cachait pas, elle n'en était même pas gênée. Alors il s'y perdit encore. Tant de choses passaient à travers leur regard ! Il comprit. Il comprit que même si ça devait tout compliquer, il le voulait. Et elle aussi. Il comprit que même s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là. Il comprit que même si tout devait s'arrêter de retour au pays, ils oublieraient ce qu'ils étaient au moins le temps d'une soirée. La machine était lancée, plus moyen de faire marche arrière, c'était trop tard. Ils en avaient envie. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne reculeraient pas ce soir.

Le bateau accosta alors que leurs yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher, ils n'avaient pas pu s'embrasser, sans quoi ils se seraient encore donnés en spectacle. Alors ils s'étaient contentés du regard, et avaient attendu la liberté éphémère. Les gens se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Harm prit la main de Mac et enlaça leurs doigts.

_ (Dans un murmure) On y va ?

Elle lui sourit.

_ (Sur le même ton) Oui.

Deux mois plus tard

Ils avaient passé une nuit magnifique après l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé sur le ferry. Torride et tendre à la fois. Ils avaient complètement oublié le Capitaine et le Colonel pour ne laisser place qu'à Harm et Mac, et leurs envies. Au petit matin, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, trop gênés pour en parler, trop gênés pour se regarder. Capitaine et Colonel étaient de retour. La réalité les avait rattrapés au galop, dès la sonnerie du réveil les prévenant qu'il fallait qu'ils se préparent pour le tribunal.

Mais une fois le soir revenu, ils n'avaient pas pu résister et s'étaient retrouvés pour une autre nuit de câlins, pour mieux se séparer le lendemain matin encore. La fin du séjour en Australie continua ainsi, laissant place aux Capitaine et Colonel la journée, et faisant honneur à Harm et Mac la nuit. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils en firent un secret, leur secret.

Secret qui avait pris fin dès la fin du voyage outre-pacifique. Encore une fois sans en parler. Mais le retour à Washington ne leur permettait pas d'oublier ce qu'ils étaient. Ils l'avaient accepté dès le début. Mais n'auraient jamais pensé que le prix à payer fut si dur. Leur amitié en avait pris un coup. Sans qu'ils ne le veuillent. Sans qu'ils ne le voient venir. Leur plus grande crainte.

Ils avaient pensé pouvoir gérer leur écart de conduite en Australie une fois de retour à Washington. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord silencieusement, ils s'oublieraient le temps de leur voyage, tout en sachant qu'après, tout devrait sûrement revenir à la normale. Ils l'avaient accepté. A partir du moment où tous les deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais c'était là qu'ils avaient fait erreur. Certes leur aventure s'était arrêtée sans problème, certes ils avaient repris leurs habitudes au travail sans problème, certes ils avaient retrouvé le dynamisme et l'efficacité de leur duo sans problème, mais leur amitié et leur complicité en dehors du JAG avaient disparu. Ils ne se voyaient plus en dehors du travail, ou du moins tous les deux seuls. De peur de déraper à nouveau, de peur de succomber, de peur de se laisser aller. Et ça leur manquait. Ils se manquaient. Terriblement. Ils se sentaient perdus, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se retrouver. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour ne pas se séparer davantage. Leurs moments passionnés semblaient être leur salut. Quelle ironie !

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Tout devait changer. Il fallait prendre une décision.

2300

Appartement de Harm, Washington

_ (Etonné) Mac ?

_ (Un peu nerveuse) Bonsoir Harm.

_ Bonsoir. (Voyant qu'elle semblait anxieuse) Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mac ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup, les rouvrit et se lança.

_ J'ai demandé à être mutée.

_ (Sous le choc, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris) Quoi ?

_ J'ai demandée ma mutation dans les bureaux du SECNAV.

_ (Abasourdi) Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux que l'Australie revienne à nous.

Il la dévisagea.

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Tout était dit dans cette simple phrase. Tout était compris.

Tout était partagé. Ils pouvaient le lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils voulaient la même chose. Elle avait simplement accepté l'évidence plus vite. Que seuls ils ne pourraient plus être. Jamais. Que l'autre était indispensable. Toujours.

Alors il ouvrit davantage la porte. Elle entra et se retourna vers lui. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha, sans une hésitation, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent tout aussi aisément qu'elles l'avaient fait sur le ferry. Comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Elles partagèrent un baiser empli de douceur et d'amour. Sensuel. Serein. Puis les langues dansèrent à nouveau dans un ballet charnel, les caresses amplifièrent, allumant un brasier ardent sur leur passage, les corps se découvrirent encore, se perdant dans une ivresse explosive. Tout paraissait naturel alors, instinctif, simple. Leur passion était innée, leur amour était incommensurable. Comment n'avaient-ils pas compris plus tôt l'évidence ? Deux âmes liées depuis toujours et à jamais. Deux ailes d'un même papillon qui ne demandaient qu'à s'envoler.


End file.
